Chocolate
by Univerasal Disaster
Summary: A halloween drabble for my fans while im workign on my other fics Dedicated to my friend Allison!


Alex: hehe

Alex: hehe

Ashley: What are you so happy about?

Alex: This is my first Shikasaku fic! It's only a one-shot but I looooooove the pairing so much

Ashley: … walks away

Alex: HEY!!1 where are you going?!

Ashley: To do the disclaimer what else?

Alex: oooooooooooooooooooooooooh CARRY ON!!

Ashley: Universal Disaster does not own Naruto or any other anime series, manga or copyrighted materials. So please carry on with your reading!

Alex: Just as a by-the-way this is after the almighty Time-skip, but I'm pretending Sasuke wasn't stupid, so he never left Kohona!

--

Sakura jumped back as yet another door was slammed into the pink-haired kunochi's face with a loud shout of "GROW UP!" Sakura pouted along with a certain knuckled-headed ninja as they were deprived of sweets from yet another house.

"aww man! I want some candy!!" Naruto called to the heavens walking back to a sweatdropping Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke sighed as he followed the two.

"I told you this was a horrible idea Baka" he snorted. Feeling a bit award dresses as some guy with a white cape. He vaguely remembered Sakura saying he was supposed to be a Quincy, but he couldn't remember the characters name. Something along the lines Uryooo.

Kakashi, who was dressed as the scarecrow from the wizard of Oz greeted them with a crease-eyed smile and a small 'Yo' before heading down the street with the three teenagers on his heels.

Sakura sighed. "I want some chocolate!" she said in slight irritation, seeing as how that last house had been the fourth in a row that told them to grow up. She was currently dressed in a purple ninja type outfit. She'd spent nearly all her free time between missions making the Sheena outfit. "CHA!! HE'LL NOTICE MYCHEST NOW!!" Inner Sakura ranted.

"Kakashi-sensei where are we going now?" Naruto asked as they started going back to the shopping district.

"Oh ya, I'm handing you over to Asuma seeing as how I have a mission." He said with a nonchalant voice.

"A MISSION??ON HALLOWEEN?" Naruto blurted. He pointed and laughed at his former sensei. "I'm glad I'm not you!" he said almost knocking his makeshift Hokage hat off his head.

"It doesn't matter when shinobi are needed, Holiday or not a shinobi must always carry out the mission, of course you'd know that baka if you actually listened in class." Sasuke sniffed indignantly.

"Ya Naruto! It's a wonder you've made it this far in life!" Sakura added. 'THAT IDIOT WHY WOULDN'T KNOW THAT?" Inner Sakura fumed as the real Sakura smiled sweetly in Sasuke's direction.

"Hey Guys!" called Choji, decked out like a sumo, thanks to Ino instead of walking around bare-chested he was in a cloth suit. He also had tried to tame his hair into a sumo bun, but it was still all over the place despite his efforts.

Ino squealed and jumped onto an irritated Sasuke's back. Sakura huffed a bit crossing her arms under her chest. Kakashi smiled and waved at Asuma. "don't let them into any sake!" he said overdramatically as he poofed out of existence. Asuma sweatdropped then cleared his throat to get the gangs attention.

"Okay seeing as how Kurani has asked me to be home by dark you guys will be paired up!" he said as several groans could be heard along with a 'troublesome Halloween'. "Choji and Naruto," The two grinned and high-fived each other. "Sasuke and Ino" he said as a cloud of darkness appeared above Sakura's head. "And last but not least Sakura and Shikamaru" he said.

Ino squealed her purple witches' costume that clung close to her body tight against Sasuke's cape. "Do you mind?" he asked a vein nearly popping in his temple.

"Not at all Sasuke!" she said getting off his back and clinging to his arm with one of her own as she used the other to give Sakura the bird. "Nice try Forehead! He's all mine tonight! Have fun with the bum!" she cackled walking off with Sasuke. Naruto and choji waved goodbye and ran off mouths drooling as they thought of all the candy they were aiming for.

Asuma made a mock salute and disappeared in a puff of black and orange smoke. Shikamaru sighed. "This is troublesome might as well get it over with……." The fellow chunnin said as he started walking his died red hair and faked tattooed eye-brows along with a black robe like thing made Sakura wonder who he was.

As she looked him up and down he sighed again already knowing her internal question. "I'm supposed to be Renji from Bleach, My mom made it for me after she found me watching it one night" he said with a hint of a blush.

Sakura laughed. "Oh ya, I forgot about him!" she said realizing in the series she had been a bit to focused on the Sasuke-like character of Uryu. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, adjusting the sword on his side as they approached an unsuspecting house.

For the next few blocks the duo were pretty silent except for when they thrust their nearly full bags into doorways saying 'Trick-or-Treat' to perfect strangers who gave them their candy just do the teenagers wouldn't tepee them.

"So……..uh…..Have you seen Kiba or Shino?" Sakura asked breaking the awkward silence between them. Shikamaru scratched his neck thinking.

"Kiba is tepeeing the juonnin homes and Shino was stuck on candy duty at his house" He said after a brief moment of thought. Then he smirked. "Come with me" he said double taking a he walked up an alley. Sakura gave a slightly perplexed look but followed the lazy-ninj anyway.

"IT BETTER BE SOMEWHERE COOL!" inner sakura grumbled as the outer sakura sighed as they entered a patch of trees. Suddenly they were in a fairly large clearing with a great view of the sky.

"Wow" was all Sakura could manage as her inner self gawked, her jaw on the floor of Sakura's mind.

"Only Choji and I know about this place, I was planning on coming here anyway but seeing as how this place is great for fireworks I figured we could bunker down here, especially since it would be overly troublesome to lug this huge bag of candy home without eating some of it first." He said laying down on the grass to look at the now starry sky.

Sakura hesitantly laid down next to him looking up at the sky. "Now that I think of it this place is pretty close to where the fireworks are being launched." She said grabbing a handful a chocolate bars and ripping the packaging of one as she bit into its milky goodness.

Just as she finished the candy bar, and was on her second as Shikamaru absentmindedly gnawed on a honey bar the fireworks started to explode, lighting up the night sky with hundreds of hues of colors mainly centering around Orange though.

Sakura didn't notice when she scouted closer to Shikamaru in order to get warm as the temperature dropped a bit. He had know idea that his arm was acting as a cushion to her purple died locks.

After the fireworks they both looked at each other. Shikamaru blinked, Sakura blinked, then they both shot up blushing profusely. Shikamaru cleared his throat trying to avoid any more 'troublesome' moments. "So did you like the fireworks?" he asked standing up grabbing his bag as he started walking back toward her house. Sakura scrambled to get her own bag as she ran to catch up with him.

"Yes, actually, I did" Sakura said, surprising even herself. "We should do it again some time…" she added after she thought about it.

Shikamaru looked at her a bit startled. "Well then , I guess ill se you around?" he asked delivering her to her doorstep, the steps up to the door riddled with candy wrappers and silly string along with most of the kunochi's porch.

She opened her front door and with a soft smile said. "See you around" she said, but before she could step inside Shikamaru's lips were against hers. She blinked as he pulled back licking his lips.

"You had chocolate on your lip." He explained walking away leaving a blushing Sakura on her doorstep.

--

Alex: Just a little one-shot, Haloween fluff!!

Review please , they keep a kitten from dying somewhere.


End file.
